The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to aircraft harnessing and, more particularly, to aircraft harnessing in multi-redundant control systems.
In one or more aircrafts, multiple wiring harnesses are included to connect different components that can provide power and/or signal transfer capabilities for controlling and/or transferring data between the components. Further, in multi-redundant control systems that consist of multiple Line-Replaceable Units (LRU) that instantiate the redundant lanes of control, there are typically a variety of signals that must be routed to/from each redundant lane to all other redundant lanes. The crisscrossing of these inter-channel signals significantly increases the complexity of the aircraft harnessing and makes shielding of the cables bundles very difficult due to the harness bifurcations that are required to route wires.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method for improving the wire harnessing in an aircraft.